Sio Cornell
Sio Cornell, another bright hope for heroes seduced by the darker side of Life. History Sio was born to Maria and Adam Cornel, they loved and cherished Sio till their powers were revealed and they threw them out at 14. Sio was found by the founder of the Aura Vertex Alliance, Chase Willson, who offered him a chance to join. Sio went willingly with Chase to Metropolis and to the Aura Vertex Alliance, to meet those with similar powers to him and he did. After 5 years of training with Them, fighting very low-level Crime with them (Helping find stolen pets, purse snatchers, etc.) He began to want more, accepting some rather seedy offer others warned him about. Sio learned the offer was to come help take down some not-so-good-doers, wasn't exactly true when it was revealed that those they were hunting were not 'bad' at all. He didn't mind, the more he helped the more the allure of the darker side called to him, He answered. Later splitting permanently with the Aura Vertex Alliance and all members, despite them willing to overlook this "one act of 'rebellion'" as they called the work and headed away from Metropolis to start his own bad business. Sio has been swayed on a few occasions to help the lighter side but always bounces back to his bad ways. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Plasma Manipulation: '''Sio is able to generate bright green-colored glowing energy with his hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches or fires at. **'Plasma Attacks: The user can release/use plasma to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ***'Ionikinetic Combat: '''The user can infuse plasma with physical combat, causing serious lethal burns and radiation upon impact. ***'Plasma Ball Projection: 'The user is able to launch spheres of ionized gas at targets with varying degrees of force. ***'Hand Blasts: 'The user is able to project blasts of energy/matter from their hands, being able to cause cutting, impaling, concussive, etc. damage. ***'Power Fists: 'The user's arms and upper body are either abnormally strong, physically unique, or have been weaponized in some way to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. ***'Energy Blast: 'The user can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. **'Plasma Shield: 'The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes *'Martial Arts: 'Possessing extensive martial arts skill. *'Enhanced Agility: User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'''Enhanced Durability: '''The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Trivia *He is Openly Pansexual. *Sio is rarely seen without makeup, mainly the black lipstick and nail-polish. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Brown Eyes